On-line commerce sites on a wide-area public network (e.g., the Internet) often share information regarding products or services for sale and purchasers who seek to purchase the offered products or services. For example, search engines (e.g. Google) will pull content from on-line commerce sites, advertising sites, and/or content sites that may have product/service information, listings, or advertising related to search terms entered by a user of the search engine. As a result, the search engines can receive content feeds from a variety of content sources. Depending on the number of users and the search terms entered by users of the search engine, these content feeds can produce an extremely large amount of data. It is often necessary for the amount of data transferred by these content feeds to be limited by the search engine, the content source, or the nodes in the network infrastructure. However, the content feeds are typically limited in an arbitrary manner. As a result, the best product/service information, listings, or advertising related to search terms entered by a user may be lost.
Thus, a system and method for providing automatic high-value listing feeds for online computer users is needed.